pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Barrier Reef
Great Barrier Reef 'is a Disney animated television series based off of the Disney/Pixar films Finding Nemo (2003) and Finding Dory (2016). Characters Reef Team * '''Nemo '- (voiced by Hayden Rolence; E.G. Daily) He is a clownfish who is Marlin's son. * 'Marlin '- (voiced by Albert Brooks) He is Nemo's overprotective father. * 'Dory '- (voiced by Jennifer Hale) She is a regal blue tang who suffers from short-term memory loss. * 'Jenny '- (voiced by Diane Keaton) She is Dory's mother. * 'Charlie '- (voiced by Eugene Levy) He is Dory's father. * 'Hank '- (voiced by Ed O'Neill) He is a cranky East Pacific red octopus who is now a septopus from losing one of his eight tentacles in a garbage disposal incident. * 'Destiny '- (voiced by Kaitlin Olson) She is a near-sighted whale shark who is Dory's childhood friend, and pipe pal. They still are good friends and talk through pipes today. * 'Bailey '- (voiced by Ty Burrell) He is a fun-loving beluga whale. Even though they argue with each other, he is good friends with Destiny. Tank Gang * 'Gill '(voiced by Corey Burton) - He is a moorish idol who is the leader of the Tank Gang. * '''Bloat (voiced by Brad Garrett) - He is a pufferfish. * Peach '(voiced by Allison Janney) -' '''She is a pink starfish. * '''Bubbles (voiced by Stephen Root) - He is a yellow tang who loves bubbles. * Gurgle '(voiced by Austin Pendleton) - He is a royal gramma fish. * '''Deb (Flo) '(voiced by Vicki Lewis) - She is a damselfish with a reflection as "twin sister" she takes everywhere as a bubble. * 'Jacques '(voiced by Jerome Ranft) - He is a French cleaning shrimp. Nemo's School * '''Mr. Ray * Tad * Sheldon * Pearl * Kathy * Sandy Plankton * Other Classmates Others * Fluke '(voiced by Idris Elba) - He is a big black sea lion that moved to Australia along with Rudder, Gerald, and the loons. * '''Rudder '(voiced by Dominic West) '- He is a brown sea lion. * '''Gerald '(voiced by Torbin Xan Bullock) - He is a crazy sea lion who usually gets shooed off by Fluke and Rudder. * Becky (voiced by Torbin Xan Bullock)' '- She is a black and white loon. * Sally '''(voiced by Torbin Xan Bullock) '- She is Becky's chick. * '''Sea' Otters (voiced by Frank Welker) - They are a group of sea otters who love each other and love to cuddle. * Crush '(voiced by Andrew Stanton) - He is a green sea turtle who spends time in the EAC * '''Squirt '(voiced by Kath Soucie) - He is Crush's son who is cool like him. * 'Bruce '(voiced by Barry Humphries) - He is a vegetarian great white shark who leads his own vegetarian club. * 'Anchor '- He is a vegetarian hammerhead shark. * 'Chum '- He is a vegeterian mako shark with a hook stuck in his head. * 'Nigel '(voiced by Geoffrey Rush) - He is a brown pelican. * 'Captain Stinger '(voiced by Dominic West) - He is a lobster who hates fish. He got his name from getting stung by a jellyfish, leaving a scar on his face. * 'Kowalski '(voiced by Martin Short) - He is a crab who is Stinger's right-hand man. * '''Greg'' - Greg is a clownfish, who is not related to Marlin and Nemo. * '''Tony '(voiced by Cam Clarke)'' ''- Tony is a humpback whale. * 'Pat '- Pat is a bottlenose dolphin. * 'George '(voiced by John DiMaggio)'' ''- George is a North Island brown kiwi. * 'Dennis Dolphin '(voiced by Jess Harnell) - He is a bottlenosed dolphin who is the newscaster of World Ocean News. * 'Klaus '(voiced by Martin Short) - Klaus is a German-accented fish who only appears in Dory's dreams. * 'Narrator '(voiced by Jess Harnell) - The narrator is an offscreen voice who narrates the events at the beginning of the story. There are rare occasions where he narrates at other points in the story. Episodes 'Season 1 ' Season 2 (2017-2018) Season 3 (2019) Trivia * The intro music is "Oh, Dory Swam Over the Ocean" (from Finding Dory "Swim Along with Me" Play-A-Song book) and the outro music is Robbie Williams' cover of Beyond the Sea.